Oscuridad en el Alma
by Miko Dark of the Moon
Summary: ¿El fin justifica los medios?, bueno a Harry Potter no le importa, justificado o no lo único que realmente le importa es ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Oscuridad en** **el Alma**

 **By**

 **Miko Dark of the Moon**

 **La** **espera**

Era la tercera vez que Harry Potter se despertaba durante la noche, al ver que su reloj marcaba las 4:45 de la mañana supo que era inútil seguir en la cama, con pereza estiró su cuerpo y se dirigió a la cocina de grimmauld place para prepararse una taza de café y seguir esperando noticias de la academia de aurores.

Sabía que no debía estar nervioso, Hermione le había asegurado que él y Ron serian aceptados sin duda y aunque una parte de sí mismo le decía que tenía razón no podía evitar la angustia que le causaba la incertidumbre y sus propias inseguridades.

Ya con una taza de café en la mano tomé asiento en el sofá junto a la chimenea, dispuesto a seguir esperando mientras observaba la ventana en busca cualquier lechuza que atravesara el cielo. Perdido en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos acercándose, al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amiga.

"Buenos días mione, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?" Dije con sorpresa.

"No podía dormir y tú" contestó la joven bruja con una pequeña sonrisa.

"ya sabes, yo…" dije con algo de vergüenza.

"Sigues nervioso por la carta" respondió ella.

"Sabes que si" respondí refunfuñando.

"Tranquilo Harry todo va a salir bien, lo sé" mencionó con su clásica mirada de sabelotodo que Harry tenía tiempo sin ver.

"Gracias mione, ¿quieres una taza de café?" pregunté sabiendo que era inútil seguir sentado sin hacer nada más que ver la ventana.

"Me encantaría" respondió.

"También puedo preparar el desayuno" conteste de inmediato con un entusiasmo recién inyectado en mi por la idea de tomar el desayuno juntos, siendo sincero los últimos meses Hermione y yo apenas nos veíamos debido a que ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrada en su habitación.

"Gracias Harry pero solo tomaré un poco de café" mencionó mientras apartaba la mirada.

"Hermione debes tener algo más en el estómago que café" respondí con molestia.

"Me estas regañando Harry Potter" contesto algo molesta la castaña.

Tratando de evitar una pelea y transmitirle mi preocupación por ella le respondí "vamos mione sabes que tengo razón, aún no recuperas el peso que perdimos en la guerra y últimamente luces más pálida y ojerosa de lo normal, sabes que me preocupo por ti".

"Lo sé" ella dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Entonces…?" pregunté con media sonrisa.

"Bien pero tu cocinas" afirmó con fingida indignación.

"Claro hoy no tengo antojo de huevos quemados" le dije riendo.

"No empieces Harry" declaró amenazante aunque aún podía ver diversión en sus ojos.

"Sabes que solo bromeo hermi" respondí con sorna.

"No tientes tu suerte Potter "dijo con una sonrisa que solo podía describir como malvada.

"Está bien" contesté tratando de no reír "¿Qué piensas de pan francés?"

"Suena delicioso" respondió mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno y Hermione ponía la mesa una lechuza color marrón que traía una carta sujeta por sus patas voló en mi dirección y me entrego la esperada respuesta de la academia. Con nervios abrir el sobre y al leer el contenido no pude evitar sentir un enorme alivio acompañado de felicidad y emoción por comenzar mi carrera como auror.

"Harry no me mantengas en suspenso" dijo Hermione.

"Estoy dentro" fue lo primero que conteste mientras mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande.

"Lo sabía" dijo emocionada, mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

Yo solo podía reír por la emoción y felicidad que me embargaba en ese momento.

Mientras aun estábamos abrazados una segunda lechuza aterrizo en la mesa de la cocina, solo que no tenía que leer la carta para saber que era Ron y que ya había recibido la respuesta de la academia pues pig era inconfundible con su grácil entrada que termino por derribar las fresas que había picado anteriormente para acompañar el pan francés.

Suspirando un poco recogí la carta de pig y le di un pedazo de pan a la atolondrada lechuza mientras leía su contenido.

Querido Harry

Al fin llego la condenada carta, obvio fui aceptado y estoy seguro que tú también por lo tanto esta noche debes venir a la madriguera y celebrar.

Ron

Pd. Dile a Hermione que también está invitada.

Cuando terminé de leerla Hermione ya había limpiado el desastre de pig y me miraba esperando una respuesta.

"El también entro" le dije un poco incómodo, ella sonrió y dijo que le daba gusto para después darse vuelta y seguir poniendo la mesa. Terminé los panes y los llevé a la mesa, esperé a que hermione se sentara para decirle que habría una celebración en la madriguera y que nos habían invitado.

De forma inmediata la expresión de hermione cambio y se volvió más apagada, sabía que iba a negarse a ir, pero no quería perder las esperanzas de que en esta ocasión accediera por lo que le dije "vamos Hermione casi no sales y ya han pasado más de dos meses que no ves a los Weasley".

"No insistas Harry "dijo Hermione con una mirada suplicante.

Yo solo podía suspirar. Había tenido la esperanza de convencerla pero tampoco quería obligarla.

"Está bien Hermione" le conteste mientras ella me daba una sonrisa de disculpa y continuábamos nuestro desayuno, solo que ahora había un silencio que ninguno de los podía romper. Cuando terminamos aún se sentía el ambiente incomodo entre nosotros pero no sabía que podía hacer al respecto, a decir verdad desde que Hermione había regresado de Australia, ya no era la misma, siempre se veía desanimada o cansada y no hacía nada más que encerrarse en su habitación, solo saliendo de vez en cuando para tomar o comer algo. Harry sospechaba que estaba deprimida por su padres y no podía dejar de sentir culpa al respecto, pues a pesar de la insistencia de ella por decirle que fue su decisión, él sabía la verdad, si Hermione borró la memoria de sus padres fue debido al peligro en él que la puso, no solo a ella, sino a todos sus seres queridos.

Aun con la culpa rodeando su cabeza decidió que lo más productivo seria arreglarse para la fiesta y tratar de mantenerse positivo ya que no sería justo que su estado de ánimo arruinara la celebración que también era por el esfuerzo de su mejor amigo.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo para irse había llegado y solo le faltaba despedirse de Hermione, me dirigí a su habitación y toqué la puerta tres veces antes de escuchar sus pasos dando vueltas por la habitación, cuando finalmente abrió me sorprendí al ver su apariencia, pues parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama, sin embargo las bolsas oscuras que se asomaban debajo de sus ojos se veían aún más pronunciadas que esta mañana, pareciera que no había dormido en varios días.

Aun pasmado por cómo se veía, ella me preguntó si ya me iba a ir a la madriguera pero ir a la fiesta ahora era lo último que tenía en mi mente, no podía dejar de preocuparme por mi mejor amiga.

"Hermione sé que dices que estás bien pero me preocupa que sigas así, es más siento que estás empeorando por favor déjame llevarte a san mungo" le dije casi suplicando porque me hiciera caso.

"Harry estoy bien, sé que no me crees pero lo único que sucede es que he estado teniendo pesadillas y tu mejor que nadie sabe que no hay solución para ellas en san mungo que no me vayan a afectar a largo plazo" declaro con firmeza mi amiga.

Sé que tiene razón, ella siempre la tiene pero eso no impide que me preocupe, al saber que no ganaría esta discusión le dije "está bien mione pero si sigues así la próxima vez no aceptaré un no por respuesta"

"Lo prometo, ahora debes darte prisa "contestó mientras me sacaba de su habitación, "bien" dije "no voy a llegar muy tarde así que… "no pude terminar mi oración cuando ella me interrumpió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

"Tranquilo Harrry, estaré bien, diviértete" me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y saluda a todos por mí quieres" declaró antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Claro" respondí también con una sonrisa antes que cerrara la puerta de nuevo.

Baje la escaleras para salir de grimmauld place y en cuanto puse un pie en la calle me aparecí en la entrada de la madriguera, antes de tocar la puerta respiré profundamente para tratar de disminuir el nudo en el estómago que sentía, pues a pesar del tiempo transcurrido la culpa por la muerte de Fred no me abandonaba por completo, aun así me armé de valor y toqué la puerta. El primero en recibirme fue Ron con una gran sonrisa, diciéndome que debíamos celebrar toda la noche, yo solo pude reír olvidando mis temores y preocupaciones de inmediato.

Después de darme un abrazo de bienvenida pude observar como parecía que la mirada de mi amigo buscaba más allá de mí y al no encontrar nada de inmediato se formó una mueca de disgusto en su cara, "supongo que no la convenciste al final verdad" dijo en un tono más apagado que antes.

"No dijo que no se sentía bien" respondí con incomodidad.

"Claro, como va a venir aquí a celebrar si yo estoy aquí" contestó con indicios de enojo en su rostro.

"Vamos Ron sabes que no es así" le declare a mi pelirrojo amigo con la intención de que su relación con Hermione no se volviera más tensa.

"Pero a ti si te felicitó, ¿no?" respondió de mala gana.

"Sabes que es porque vivimos juntos" le replique sin pensar, sin embargo en el momento en que registre en mi cerebro las palabras que acababan de salir por mi boca me arrepentí de manera inmediata, sabía que eso era un tema sensible y yo solo quería golpearme la cabeza por mi estupidez. Sin embargo me sorprendió lo calmado que mi amigo se tomó todo.

"Olvídalo Harry" fue todo lo que dijo.

Traté de defenderla diciendo que debía entenderla, pero Ron me interrumpió alegando que todos habíamos perdido algo en la guerra, dicho esto la culpa e incomodidad volvieron a atacar mi corazón con renovadas fuerzas.

Al ver que cambiaba la expresión de mi rostro Ron se apresuró a decir "mira Harry no lo dije para que te sientas mal y lo sabes, no fue tu culpa amigo, anda vamos a celebrar que todos te estábamos esperando"

Acepté con una pequeña sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde los demás Weasley nos esperaban.

La primera en abrazarme fue la señora Weasley, sin embargo pronto me vi rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas felicitándome por la admisión a la academia.

La verdad no podía evitar sentirme feliz, la cena se pasó de manera rápida entre chistes y bueno comida que de no ser por la ausencia de Fred habría sido perfecta.

Estaba por terminarse la celebración cuando Ginny se me acercó y quiso que platicáramos un momento en el jardín, temía que fuéramos a discutir de nuevo pero no podía negarme, así que sin más la seguí a la puerta trasera.

Por un momento solo nos quedamos parados uno junto del otro sin decirnos nada hasta que Ginny se dio media vuelta y mirándome a los ojos dijo "Harry lo he estado pensando y tienes razón yo solo quería que entendieras que si me sentía celosa era porque yo también me sentía mal, perder a mi hermano no ha sido fácil, al menos Hermione puede seguir viendo a sus padres"

"Pero Ginny" interrumpí de inmediato a la joven pelirroja, pero ella no me dejo continuar mi argumento "lo se Harry vas a decir que no la recuerdan, pero Harry ellos siguen vivos, Fred ya no, y yo" hizo un pequeña pausa mientras finas lagrimas empezaban a recorrer sus suaves mejillas "necesitaba a mi novio en ese momento", la culpa me invadió de inmediato y solo pude tomarla en mis brazos mientras me disculpaba con ella, "lo siento Ginny, sé que debí estar a tu lado pero no podía abandonar a Hermione, tú tienes a tu familia para apoyarte pero ella no tiene a nadie".

"Lo se Harry solo quería que tú también lo entendieras pero es algo que no vale la pena discutir más lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo y que espero que podamos volver a estar juntos" respondió ella mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

"Estas segura Ginny, porque no voy a cambiar mi situación con Hermione" le aclaré de inmediato.

"Eso ya lo sé Harry" me dijo mientras acercaba sus dulces labios a los míos.

El beso me pareció eterno y no podía sentir nada más que felicidad.

Después de besarnos por un tiempo el clima comenzó a volverse más frió y sabía que era hora de que regresa a grimmauld place y contarle todo a Hermione.

Después de aparecerme y dejar mi abrigo en la entrada, lo primero que pensé fue en decirle a Hermione que Ginny yo nos habíamos reconciliado, sabía que se pondría muy contenta con la noticia ya que ella se sentía un poco culpables por nuestra ruptura en primer lugar. Así que corrí a su habitación y abrí la puerta que extrañamente no tenía cerrojo como era la costumbre de mí amiga. Pero toda la emoción y felicidad que habían estado recorriendo mi cuerpo desapareció de golpe mientras un frío adormecedor se extendió entumeciendo cada una de mis extremidades cuando vi a Hermione tirada en el piso.

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A: Hola a todos espero les guste mi nueva historia, la verdad pase por un gran bloqueo y por eso no había podido actualizar mi otra historia de Harry Potter y la maldición de Anteros ni subir esta historia que ya la tenía planeada desde hace tiempo, espero me digan si les gusto con un review y me verán pronto con nuevos capítulos.**

 **Atte. Miko Dark of the Moon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oscuridad en** **el Alma**

 **By**

 **Miko Dark of the Moon**

 **Él adiós**

Hermione…

Su nombre salió de mis labios mientras me apresuraba a su lado, comencé a sacudir su cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza, mientras repetía su nombre hasta comenzar a gritarlo, al no obtener respuesta, sentí como el tiempo se detuvo y mi mente se quedó en blanco, no podía pensar en nada mientras la desesperación se estaba apoderaba de mí junto con un miedo que apenas me dejaba respirar.

Sin saber qué hacer, la levanté del piso y la llevé cargando hacia la chimenea donde tomé un puño de polvos flu y los tiré en la chimenea. En cuanto las llamas se tornaron de color verde entré con ella mientras la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía y gritaba San Mungo.

Ni siquiera me importó el sabor a ceniza caliente en la boca o el sentimiento de ser aspirado por un vórtice, incluso no sentí el mareo que siempre me causaba el remolino de llamas verdes que nos envolvía, solo podía concentrarme en Hermione que estaba fuertemente apretada entre mis brazos mientras pequeñas lagrimas se perdían en las llamas en cuanto salían de mis ojos.

Cuando sentí que nos impactábamos con el suelo de hospital, me levanté lo más rápido posible, con cuidado de no lastimar a Hermione y corrí hacia la recepción, donde una bruja con nariz aguileña y cabello rubio cenizo como de 40 años estaba dándole indicaciones a un viejo mago, sin querer perder más tiempo empecé a gritar por ayuda, la bruja al ver mi estado, llamó de inmediato un sanador.

En un instante un hombre de cabello castaño claro con algunas canas a los costados de su cabeza se acercó a mí y me preguntó qué sucedía, le dije que mi amiga no respondía y que necesitaba ayuda. De inmediato levitó el cuerpo de Hermione hacia una camilla, le hizo un chequeo rápido con su varita, al ver los resultados de inmediato la cara del sanador cambió y volteó a mirarme con una especie de lástima que había visto antes.

"No", fue la primera palabra que inundó mi mente, no podía entenderlo, quizás no quería hacerlo, pero no me importaba, no quería que me mirara así, Hermione necesitaba ayuda, "que está esperando, ayúdela" le grité con desesperación.

"Cálmese por favor" me respondió el medimago. Pero como podía hacerlo cuando Hermione no despertaba, sin embargo, no pude responderle antes de que me dijera lo único que yo no quería escuchar.

"No hay nada más que hacer, su amiga ya ha muerto"

"No" seguía repitiéndolo en mi cabeza, no podía ser cierto, de inmediato empujé al sanador a un lado y tomé en brazos a Hermione, si no la iban a ayudarla aquí me la llevaría a otro lado, quizás en un hospital muggle podrían hacer algo, apenas había avanzado hacia la salida cuando sentí el impacto de un hechizo en mi espalda, y comencé a sentir como mis piernas perdían fuerza mientras todo se empezaba a oscurecer, pero luchaba por mantenerme en pie y aferrarme a mi amiga con todas mis fuerzas, no obstante todo fue inútil cuando terminé por perder la conciencia.

Sentía como una luz me pegaba en mi rostro y poco a poco empecé a recobrar la conciencia, al principio me sentía desorientado y no sabía bien donde me encontraba, cuando mi mente se despabiló por completo me di cuenta que seguía en el hospital, sin embargo esperaba que todo esto fuera una horrible pesadilla, cuando estaba por levantarme para obtener respuestas, la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba se abrió dejando entrar a mi amigo pelirrojo.

Ron se acercó a la cama en la que había estado recostado mientras ponía su brazo derecho en mis hombros en muestras de apoyo. Podía notar la tristeza reflejada en su rostro mientras decía: "Harry, amigo ¿cómo estás?".

"Eso es lo último que importa Ron, dime ¿qué haces aquí? y ¿dónde está Hermione?" mencioné con clara molestia en mi voz. Lo único que quería, era saber que Hermione estaba bien y que todo lo demás era mentira.

Antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo más, un medimago de aspecto cansado se acercó a nosotros y dijo "me alegra que se encuentre despierto señor Potter, mi nombre es Hipócrates Smethwyck, pero pueden llamarme sanador Smethwyck. Espero que el señor Weasley ya lo haya puesto al tanto de la situación y me disculpo por las acciones de mi colega al aturdirlo, pero debe entender que usted no estaba actuando con sensatez y si bien es comprensible su actitud dadas las circunstancias, nos dejó poco camino de acción."

"No me importa, solo quiero saber ¿qué paso con Hermione?" le contesté de manera cortante, no me importaba si era grosero o no. Lo único que deseaba era que todo esto terminara.

Lo siento señor Potter pero como se le fue informado la señorita Granger ya había fallecido cuando usted la trajo. Respondió el sanador con un ligero ceño fruncido dirigido a mi amigo, al parecer esperaba que él ya me hubiera aclarado las cosas, pero eso era lo último que me importaba, no podía aceptar esto, ella no podía estar muerta, acaso no había perdido a suficientes personas ya. Sin poderme resignar le dije que no era posible, que esa misma tarde hable con ella y me aseguro que estaba bien.

"Sé que es difícil de asimilar señor Potter, pero mi deber es informarle la verdad, según la autopsia realizada a la señorita Granger, esta padecía algún tipo de maldición que consumió su núcleo mágico al grado de convertirla en una squib y causó que sus sistemas biológicos se deterioraran hasta causarle la muerte." Respondió solemne el medimago.

"No puede ser, si ella hubiera recibido una maldición lo habríamos sabido, ¿verdad Ron?" me dirigí al pelirrojo con la esperanza de que él me dijera que todo era solo una broma de mal gusto pero solo volteo la mirada mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"Me temo que no es tan simple, a decir verdad no pudimos determinar la maldición que originó su padecimiento por lo que me temo, no hubiéramos podido ayudarla incluso de acudir antes" interrumpió el sanador, "realmente lamento su perdida" expresó sin más y se retiró de la sala dejándonos solos a Ron y a mí.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, además de un intenso dolor que surgía de lo más profundo de mí ser. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que no pude aguantarlo más, necesitaba respuestas, una explicación.

Miré a mi amigo y le dije "¿porque no nos dijo Ron?, éramos sus amigos, vivíamos juntos, debí darme cuenta"

"No es tu culpa Harry" respondió el pelirrojo con un suspiro.

"Si lo es Ron, no te das cuenta la maldijeron y no sabía nada" le hablé casi a gritos.

"Cálmate Harry" replicó desesperado mi amigo.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme?" le alegué a Ron cada vez más molesto conmigo mismo.

"Porque de nada va a servir si no lo haces, eso no la va a revivir" me gritó y sus palabras fueron como puñaladas para mí, él tenía razón, nada iba a cambiar y solo podía hundirme más en mi dolor.

"Mira lo siento, está bien, mi familia está afuera esperando que despiertes para que vengas con nosotros a la madriguera" respondió el pelirrojo.

Yo no sabía que decir, no estaba seguro de querer ir con ellos, realmente no tenía idea de que hacer a partir de ahora.

Ron suspiró y se quedó mirando a la salida sin decir nada, poco después me dijo que no era bueno que estuviera solo, que él también necesitaba mi apoyo y que debíamos organizar el funeral. Tenía razón así que asentí con resignación y nos dirigimos a la salida.

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta, lo primero que pude sentir fueron los brazos de la señora Weasley estrujándome con fuerza, mientras apretaba con fuerza mis nudillos para evitar soltarme a llorar en eso momento.

Cuando me pude separar del abrazo de la señora Weasley los demás se acercaron uno a uno a darme sus condolencias. El señor Weasley dijo que se haría cargo de lo demás y que nosotros podríamos regresar a la madriguera. Yo quería quedarme con él, pero una parte de mí tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo, así que seguí al grupo de pelirrojos a la salida.

Al llegar a la madriguera se podía sentir como el ambiente de tristeza envolvía a cada uno de los presentes. La señora Weasley se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té, mientras que Ginny se había sentado a mi lado tratando de darme consuelo. Yo apenas registraba sus palabras, solo podía sentir un enorme vacío que iba creciendo en mí interior y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era alejarme de todos.

El señor Weasley regreso algunas horas después, acompañado de la profesora McGonagall quien se acercó a mi lado y me dio un ligero abrazo mientras con voz entrecortada dijo "lo lamento mucho señor Potter".

"yo igual" fue todo lo que respondí antes de que ella se dirigiera a Ron y lo abrazara de igual forma.

Poco después la profesora saco un pañuelo de entre sus túnicas y retiro algunas lágrimas de su rostro antes de explicar que todo estaba arreglado y el día de mañana se celebraría el funeral en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Un nudo en mi garganta se formó al instante, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y yo solo quería desaparecer. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en la sala pero cuando Ginny me dijo que lo mejor sería subir y descansar un poco, la profesora McGonagall ya se había ido y yo solo pude asentir y dirigirme a la habitación que compartía con Ron.

Cuando entre en la recamara de mi amigo, él ya estaba acostado dándome la espalda, imaginé que no quería hablar de esto y la verdad es que yo tampoco así que me quité la ropa y me recosté en la cama, sabía que no dormiría esta noche, sin embargo no me sentía cansado. Estaba abrumado, el dolor me invadía cada vez con más fuerza y la culpa inundaba mi alma.

Solo podía pensar en lo estúpido había sido por no insistir en su salud, al no darme que cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ella o el hecho de no saber que había sido ía en mi mente todo lo sucedido una y otra vez para solo sentirme más culpable y desear poder dar marcha atrás y cambiarlo todo.

Escuché como se abría la puerta del cuarto y levanté la vista para ver quién era. La cabeza de Ginny se asomaba por el marco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, sabía que ella quería hablar conmigo pero eso era lo último que yo deseaba por lo que aparte la mirada y le pregunté si se le ofrecía algo.

"Solo venía a decirles que mi madre quiere que se alisten para poder desayunar algo antes de ir a Hogwarts" respondió la pelirroja.

"Bien, yo despertaré a Ron" le contesté esperando que ella se marchara.

La joven bruja asintió y salió sin decir nada más.

Sabía que despertar a Ron no sería fácil así que decidí primero lavar mi cara y despejar mi mente lo suficiente para soportar todo el día sin derrumbarme ante el dolor que me abrumaba.

En el momento en que regresé a la habitación me sorprendió encontrar despierto a mi mejor amigo sentado en su cama, cuando se percató de mi presencia solo asintió en mi dirección y se dirigió al baño. Me vestí de forma mecánica y descendí a la cocina donde ya se encontraban los demás Weasley, solo por la insistencia de la señora Weasley comí dos tostadas antes de aparecernos a las afueras de Hogwarts y de ahí seguimos a pie hasta el ala oeste donde ya se encontraban algunas personas alrededor de un ataúd de madera color blanco con tonos grises. No pude evitar detener mis pasos ante aquella imagen y sentir como el aire empezaba a faltarme cuando advertí una presión sobre mi hombro, al voltear en esa dirección me encontré con George animándome a seguir, asentí y seguí avanzando.

El primero en darme sus condolencias fue Hagrid que me abrazo con fuerza mientras me daba palabras de consuelo que a penas entendía en medio de sollozos que me invitaban a llorar también.

El tiempo pareció volverse más lento, podía ver a las personas acercarse y hablarme pero realmente sus palabras no me llegaban, solo podía asentir y esperar a que terminara pronto cuando sentí que algo me jalaba hacia atrás para después observar como un puño se impactaba contra mi cara. La fuerza del golpe me hizo perder el equilibrio y terminé cayendo al suelo.

Al levantar la vista me encontré con el rostro enojado de Viktor Krum que dijo "Todo es culpa tuya".

 **Continuara…**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, primero que nada este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mi amiga DZayne por su cumpleaños y agradezco todos los comentarios que me han dejado espero saber que opinan del rumbo que está tomando la historia.**

 **Atte. Miko Dark of the Moon**


End file.
